A Fated Union
by AnimeChica93
Summary: A new mysterious girl has joined the Fairy Tail Guild, and she quickly makes friends with Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial mage, almost too quickly. Who exactly is she? And why target Lucy specifically? Things get complicated for Lucy as Wendy, a Sky Dragon Slayer, learns the girl's secret…well, obviously there is a new adventure.


**A Fated Union**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, but whoever does, has a very creative mind.

**Warning:** Contains some material for mature readers….you've been warned!

**Ages: 18**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Dream**

**Lucy's POV **

"Finally I'm home!"

I said exasperated as I went inside my safe haven, my apartment. I locked the door, as I went upstairs to my room. The moment I got upstairs, I found my reflection in my new floor-to-ceiling mirror, horrified at what I saw.

"ACK! Not again! My clothes are all burned! And look at my hair, its covered in ash!"

An image of a pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer came across my mind with his trademark smile.

"That Natsu! He never pays attention to people near him!"

I stormed inside my room, continuing my rampage.

"I mean, does he even care who gets caught in the crossfire? Nope! All he cares is how 'fired up' he gets before a fight. I was even standing right beside him, when he suddenly decided to set his body and the air around him on fire like he always does. And of course, I' the one that gets all fired up!"

I said angrily as I placed my Celestial Keys on my bed. I looked down on my clothing, to confirm the damage, and of course I whined.

"And I just got this outfit."

I sighed, figuring a nice hot shower would cool down my mood.

"Actually, taking a hot shower sounds like a really good idea right now."

Out of nowhere, a popping noise with sparkling lights appeared beside me. As usual, it turns out to be one of my Celestial Spirits, Leo the Lion, formally known as Loki. Who as usual, opens his own gate just to say hallo.

I sighed. "C'mon Loki, not now, I was about to take a shower."

"Then what's stopping you?"

I looked up towards him in his brown eyes that were hiding behind his orange mane and blue glasses. I quickly looked away as he can easily read my emotions just by looking at my eyes. It's a special talent of his that I only knew of.

"I…I just got a few things on my mind, that's all."

Loki tilted his head to the side, as he pondered out loud.

"Does it have to do with Natsu?"

I was frozen in place, knowing how dangerously close he was to the source of my worries. But I decided to tell him, despite how I feel, knowing that I can trust him.

"It's just… lately he's been acting different than his usual self. I mean, he hasn't gotten into a fight with Gray in a while now. Even Gray got worried so he tried to pick a fight with Natsu by calling him names, just like he always does. But Natsu just shrugged him off. Even Gajeel tried his luck on Natsu into getting him into a fight, but Natsu just ignored him. And today, he completely lost it on a bunch of bandits, that to be honest, didn't really deserve the wrath of Natsu. Hence my outfit."

I looked back to Loki, seeing him in his usual thinking position, with his hand under his chin, and looking at something random.

"Well, obviously something is off with him." He looked back towards me. "I think it would be a good idea to go back to the Guild to check up on him. Who knows, maybe he might talk to you."

I frowned. "But, do I have to do it now? And besides, that shower looks really good about now."

Loki chuckled. "Of course you should take that shower. Being filthy like that doesn't make you attractive at all. Or it might, depending on your point of view." He smirked after he said that last part knowing that would tick me off.

"You're such a perv Loki! Get out of here, before I send you back!" I yelled flailing my arms around randomly.

Loki laughed. "Alright, alright! I'll be going, but I will see you later beautiful."

With that, Leo the Lion went back home to the Celestial World, leaving me feeling annoyed and tired at the same time.

"Ok Lucy just breathe, go take that shower and you'll feel better in no time."

I said trying to convince myself that a shower will be the cure to my worries. But, instead I kept thinking about Natsu and what could be possibly on his mind right now to make him act so anti-Natsu.

**Natsu's POV**

"You know, Nassu…you didn't have to go overboard on those bandits before."

I kept walking on the sidewalk, trying to ignore the blue flying cat, an _exceed to be exact, _hovering beside me, otherwise known as Happy.

"You know I'm right."

I grinded my teeth together trying to keep my cool. "They deserved it."

"It was overkill!"

I sharply stopped walking and turned to my flying buddy.

"I don't care if it was overkill, Happy. And besides, that's over and done now. Move on to something else."

I continued walking and looking on the sidewalk, but it didn't take long for Happy to change the subject.

"Nassu, why are you ignoring Gray and Gajeel?"

I sighed. "I just don't feel like dealing with them right now."

"But that's not like you Nassu. You usually fight back when Gray or Gajeel make fun of you…unless something is wrong. Am I right Nassu?

I sighed without saying anything. Okay, yes on normal days, I would have knocked that ice prick a few times over. Hell, I would even have a few rounds with that iron idiot as well. But not now. Not when something is bugging the crap out of me. And that rarely happens. Besides the usual daily bugging I get from those idiots. But since I had that dream a few nights ago, well, let's just say that's it's been on my mind a lot lately.

"Oh hey, were at the park!"

I looked up to see that we were in Magnolia's park with that huge lone tree in the middle.

"You know Nassu, its getting dark. Should we go to Lucy's?"

I froze at her name. Every day since that dream, I tried to stay away from her, hoping that the dream wouldn't come true. I even tried to notice her less. Well, I did say try to. It's not my fault that her scent is the most powerful thing in the room to me. Even with a crowd around us, her scent comes on top from the others. And it's been driving me nuts. And adding that stupid dream into the mix isn't helping at all.

"Nassu, earth to Nassu, you in there?" said Happy waving his blue paw in front of me.

"Yea, Happy, I'm still here."

"Then c'mon! Let's go to Lucy!"

I froze again. Ugh! Why does that always happen when I hear her name!? I shook my head. Nope, I'm not gonna let that dream get to me. Not like this.

"Bah! What am I doing! C'mon Happy, let's go!"

"Aye Sir!"

Not even two seconds later I hear her name again.

"Lucy."

I froze, mid-air with my first in air, like I usually do when I get excited. But instead, I let my arm drop to my side as I turned around to see who spoke Lucy's name.

"What are you doing here Loki? Does Lucy know that you're here?"

Loki shrugged nonchalantly. "Nope. I'm just out for a walk. And hey, looks like I got your attention."

I frowned at him. 'What do you want?"

Loki shrugged. "Nothing really, just stopping by to say hi."

I frowned at him some more. He's obviously up to something. Honestly, normal people would say hi the usual way. And they definitely don't say Lucy instead of hi.

"Then why did you say Lucy? Or is that your way of saying hi to people?"

Loki laughed. "Okay, you got me. You see, I actually came here on behalf of Lucy."

That took me by surprise. Why would Lucy sent him here? Was she planning something? No, that can't be it, so what is it?

"Why don't we sit down on the bench for a bit, then I can tell you why I'm here."

I let my frown drop, while keeping my guard up as I sat beside him on the park bench.

"Nassu, are we still going to Lucy's after?"

I looked up towards Happy hovering in front of me.

'I don't know Happy, this may take a while."

As Happy complained, I looked towards Loki, and some instinct within me told me that a conversation would come up that's meant to be talked in private. And I know that Happy wouldn't mind spending some time with Carla, a white _exceed of Wendy's, a fellow Dragon Slayer. _

_"Happy, why don't you go see Carla? I don't think she would mind seeing you."_

_"You think so Nassu?"_

_I gave him a warming smile. "Sure, go say hi."_

Happy returned the smile. "Aye sir!"

As Happy flew away, I turned to Loki, returning my frown. "Now, start talking, I don't have all night you know."

Loki gave me a knowing smile. "It won't take long. So tell me, what's been bothering you?"

I gave him a blank look. How the heck does he know that's something has been bothering me? Then again, even Happy noticed that something was off. And if Happy knew, then the rest of the guild might be wondering the same thing….Damn it! Am I that obvious?

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

Loki semi smiled. "Well, I've talked to Lucy earlier, and I've got to say, even though she looked like a mess, she was still worried about you."

"Looked like a mess? What do you mean? What happened?"

Loki gave me a shocked look. "You're telling me that you haven't noticed?" He shook his head. "You should be more observant Natsu. You charred her clothes and hair from that last mission you were on. And yet you still haven't noticed?"

I was getting ticked off. "Of course I haven't noticed! I was too busy kicking those bandits' butts, to even notice the small details."

Loki laughed. "Okay whatever you say Natsu. But were getting off topic here. So, what's been bothering you?"

I growled, just a bit. "You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

Loki smiled. "Nope. So spill. What's wrong?"

I sighed. This stupid dream won't leave me alone no matter where I go. But if I tell the Lion here, he might make sense of what's been going on here. Well, what other choice do I have?

"It's just a few nights ago, I had a nightmare involving Lucy. Basically we were on a mission like always, and something went wrong. Instead of attacking the enemy, I attacked Lucy. And I ended up biting her. And when I looked up, there was this girl that I have never seen before. Then everything went dark, and I woke up."

I looked up towards Loki, and instead of having his thinking pose on, he stared straight at me.

"So there are two things that you're worried about, right? And I bet that you're worried that you might hurt Lucy. And the other worry would be that girl, right?"

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"How did that girl look like?"

Good question. The only thing that I remembered from that dream was me biting Lucy, and orange hair.

"Well, I don't really remember her face, but she had orange hair. And she isn't anybody from the Guild either."

I could see that Loki realized something.

"Natsu… I think you had a premonition."

Oh this can't be good.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hehe, it's the first chapter and already there is a cliff-hanger. xP

But, who is that girl that's been bothering Natsu so much? And most importantly, will Natsu's dream come true? Stay tuned!


End file.
